star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Rattataki
The Rattataki are a Near-Human species characterized by their chalk-white skin and bald heads. Virtually isolated from the rest of the galaxy, the Rattataki developed a violent society on their home planet of Rattatak, which involved extensive gladiatorial combat. Warrior Aidus and criminal Kaliyo Djannis were both Rattataki. The Nightsister and Dark Acolyte named Asajj Ventress was generally thought to be a Rattataki, while in fact she was a similar Zabrak-Human hybrid species called Dathomirian. The pale-skinned Rattataki are made for battle. Centuries of constant warfare have weeded out the weak, shaping the remainder into proud, passionate, and deadly combatants. Even entertainment for this violent species is combat; the gladiator pits of their home planet, Rattatak, are the planet's most popular amusement, well known for being the most brutal in the galaxy. Exposed to their species' competitive culture from birth, Rattataki develop into fearsome warriors. Deep in the Outer Rim, the Rattataki species evolved in bleak isolation for thousands of years, clinging to existence in sprawling caverns beneath the planet's surface. They were driven underground by monstrous beasts they believed were gods and savage storms that made the land uninhabitable. In their subterranean exile, the Rattataki tribes fought amongst themselves incessantly over scarce resources, and many tribes even resorted to cannibalism. The weak and the sick were sacrificed so that the strong might survive and one day claim the surface world. Eventually, the mighty warlord Rattatak managed to unite his people long enough to drive back the horrible beasts on the planet's surface and establish mighty fortresses amidst the mountainous terrain. Though his life was lost in the struggle on the surface, Rattatak's name lived on. The unification of the Rattataki was brief, and tribes settled back into their constant infighting, but at long last they had emerged from their dark exile and contact was made with the greater galaxy. This led many Rattataki to settle on other worlds, becoming sought after mercenaries, bodyguards and bounty hunters. 'Personality' Because of generations of continuous battle, the Rattataki are a no nonsense type of people. They are true survivalists in the sense that they will do anything to live another day. All Rattataki (especially those born off Rattatak) are expected to compete in the gladiatorial competitions back on Rattatak at least once in their lives in order to prove themselves to their own kind. Rattataki have no respect or sympathy towards the weak or sick. 'Physical Description' Rattataki skin is always chalk-white in color. All Rattataki encountered throughout the greater galaxy are bald. It is unknown if this is a genetic trait, as few beings of a scientific bent would ever have reason to travel to Rattatak and attempt to learn about the Rattataki species as a whole. 'Alien Type: Near-Human' Near-Human is a general term for any of the many species or subspecies in the galaxy which are very closely related biologically to baseline Humans. In contrast, other humanoid species only had general external similarities to Humans and have no biological connnection. Most Near-Humans share close external similarites to Humans, usually with small differences in skin and eye color or bone structure. Biologically, many Near-Humans are capable of interbreeding with baseline Humans. Some are close enough to the Human baseline to be considered a race or ethnic group of Humans, rather than a seperate species. The Rattataki are a near-Human species characterized by their chalk-white skin and bald heads. Because of the harsh conditions life on Rattatak has imposed upon them, the Rattataki have no sympathy for the weak and sickly. 'Homeworld' [[Rattatak|'Rattatak']] is a dry, arid, mountainous planet covered in red rock. 'Language' Rattataki speak and read Rattataki. 'Example Names' *Kaliyo Djannis *Aidus *Charnagus *Vol Kolla *Amaran *Yjal 'Age in Years' Similar to that of Humans. 'Adventurers' Rattataki adventurers are always warriors in some sense or another, most often Bounty Hunters, Sith Warriors and Soldiers. 'Faction Loyalties' *None 'Rattataki Species Traits' Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Near-Human